


make room

by girl_almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ((kinda)), Car Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, kinky zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_almighty/pseuds/girl_almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spontaneous road trip brings cramped seating arrangements and lots of sing-alongs for the boys, who've decided to go on a very spontaneous road trip. Liam and Zayn drew the short straw, though - while everyone gets their own seat, they've decided that Zayn's going to have to sit on Liam's lap for at least a bit of the car ride.<br/>Y'know...'cuz there's just not enough space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make room

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this is a oneshot and i hope you like it!!  
> i wrote this in one night so let's hope for minimal typos

The sky's gotten rather dark by the time everyone all arrives, and honestly, Liam wishes they'd left a bit earlier. Driving in the dark always makes him nervous, even if it wasn't him doing the driving. Their driver liked to have his headphones on as he drove, which always put Liam in a state of anxiety - what if there was a serious auditory clue he'd end up missing, all because of a stupid set of headphones he'd chosen to wear instead of just having the radio on? Then, Liam remembers, their driver had awful taste in music. He didn't want to be subjected to that for three hours.

Standing out in the cold, Liam hugs his jacket a bit tighter to his person. He's already gotten his belongings shoved into the trunk along with Harry and Zayn's, seeing as they've packed the most. Niall and Louis shove their things in last, along with the food and snacks that rested on the back row of the van's seats. Liam had agreed, stupidly, to help re-arrange the trunk, since Niall was incapable of doing it on his own.

"I don't understand why Zayn's got to sit on _my_  lap," Liam protests, watching Niall. "'Coz," the blonde boy says, shoving his belongings into the big trunk, "Louis' arse is too big. He'd crush you." Liam groans and lightly nudges him out of the way, using his strong arms to pick up several items at once and shift them all around. Liam turned to his friend and teased him, "You have no idea how to pack a trunk, do you?" Louis chuckles and turns around as best he can, since he's surrounded by bags and bags of snacks, sleeping bags, and a very tired Harry - they'd managed to somehow lodge themselves into the frontseat with all of the other crap that'd been put there - and cracks a joke. "Pack a trunk, Liam? You're very good at that, aren't you?" Harry laughs and slaps Louis' shoulder.

Zayn turns around from his seat crammed with luggage and coats and groans, "Aw, Louis...that's just...Liam's not even gonna get that one, is he?" He quirks, flashing a bright smile at Liam who quickly flicks his eyes back to his task. "I hate you guys," Liam swears, and Niall looks a bit taken aback. "Excuse me, Liam," Harry begins, his angry-suburban-mother tone kicking in, "how dare you. We're out here, trying to have a nice time - " He's cut off by Louis. "And you're being so negative, Liam! Come on!" Niall repeats after Louis, "Yeah, Liam. Come on." Zayn joins in and repeats it as well. "Liam doesn't wanna sit next to me, lads. I think he hates me," Zayn frowns and sinks further into his seat, somehow finding enough space to be dramatic. Liam groans again and slams the trunk shut, nearly taking off Niall's fingers.

"Hey!" Niall shouts, clutching his hand even though it was perfectly fine. "Oi, Liam! Don't slam the trunk like that," Louis teases as Niall clambers into the front seat, feeling very content with his throne and bountiful legroom. "I still don't get why Niall gets the passenger seat," Harry whines, "I've got the longest legs, haven't I? I should be there."

Niall turns his head and looks at him quizzically. "You said you wanted to sit next to Louis!"

"Well Niall, now I see how good you've got it, and I want to switch," Harry whines.

Liam gets in the car now, struggling to step over boxes of candy and cases of beer.

"Shut up, all of you," the driver says, turning his key as Liam shuts the large side door of the car with authority.

Zayn scoots a bit, letting Liam get into the cozy little corner that's been left for them in the backseat of the car. Liam'll be doing a lot of sitting, and he's thankful he wore his most comfortable sweatpants, and Zayn's done exactly the same with his choice of pants. "Do you really have to sit on my lap, Zayn?" He asks, resting his head against the seat as Zayn basically hovers above him, ready to plop down on his friend's lap.

"Do you see anywhere else for me to go, Liam?" 

"...No."

"Alright then."

And Zayn sits right down, very comfortably and with his back pressed against Liam's chest. There's only a bit of space between their knees and the back of Louis and Harry's seats, and it's not too bad at first.

The driver presses his foot on the gas, and pretty soon, they're off.

\----

It's been about 45 minutes at this point, and Liam's starting to get uncomfortable. "Zayn, can you not...sit like that? Your arse is digging into my thighs," he says, rather pained. Louis has something to say about how "Liam's thighs are so thick, he shouldn't even feel it" and even though Liam knows he's joking, it doesn't mean it's not annoying. Sometimes, Liam just wants to reach his hand forward and smack Louis' stupid little head, but he never would. "Sorry," Zayn apologizes, shifting his weight a bit. The digging sensation dissipates now, and all he feels is Zayn's soft flesh against his. It's pleasant, and Liam thinks he'll be able to stand Louis and Harry bickering if Zayn just  _promises_ not to dig into him anymore. 

\----

Somewhere near the 60 minute mark, Niall asks to bring out the beer.

Liam doesn't want to.

He really, really doesn't want to, but Niall has Louis hand him a cold one from the cooler and pretty soon the entire front of the car - except the driver - is cackling and singing, and the entire car smells like Niall and Louis after a night out in New Orleans. Liam shouldn't have done this. He should've stayed home with his dogs and just slept, like he'd been planning. 

\----

Thank god, it's hour number two. Everyone - except Zayn, Liam, and the driver - have passed out at this point. Louis' head is slumped on Harry's shoulder, and Harry's head is pressed against a tall stack of soft jackets and Liam's almost jealous - he's got a pretty bad neck cramp - and Niall's snoring and (probably) drooling on himself. But Zayn's still there. The driver might as well be gone though, since he's blasting shitty euro-disco from his big, clunky headphones. He wouldn't hear Liam if he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Good thing you've managed to not cause me any more pain right, Zayn? Otherwise, this would literally be hell," Liam chuckles, resting his chin on Zayn's shoulder. For most of the night, they've been humming along to whatever song Niall'd put on the radio, or giving each other sips of water very carefully so as not to spill. "Yeah. I don't weigh very much in the first place," Zayn replies, resting back with his shoulder on Liam's. He's shifted somewhat diagonally now, just so he can get a good look at Liam.

"Lucky you, mate..." Liam laments, looking down at his stomach.

"Aw, c'mon...don't listen to Lou. He didn't mean it like that," Zayn mumbles, following Liam's gaze and looking at his friend's midsection, "You're very handsome, Liam. You're a good-looking guy. There's nothing wrong with the way you look," he pauses now, scratching his neck. "I think you're very...uh, soft," he mumbles sleepily.

"Soft?" Liam asks, shifting his body to stare at his friend with furrowed brows. 

Zayn nods, still a bit unsure of his word choice. "Uh...yeah. Like a nice pillow, or something." 

"A pillow?"

"Yeah."

Liam laughs a bit and Zayn shifts again, back to their old position. Zayn lets Liam hook his chin around his neck, and Zayn's half tempted to fall asleep right on his friend's head, but then there's a bump in the road.

And another bump.

And another one, a big one, and things start falling over and Zayn's got to reach out to make sure nothing falls on Harry's head. The road just keeps on getting worse and worse, and Liam's a bit frightened. He grabs Zayn's waist and holds it tightly, pulling Zayn closer to him since he's not wearing a seatbelt. Zayn shifts his attention to Liam now, twisting his torso to look at his worried friend. 

"Liam?" He asks, "You alright, man?"

Liam shakes his head, he hates bumpy roads the way Zayn hates flying.

"S'all right, Liam. We're gonna be okay. We've got a good driver and we've got a big, stable - "

Zayn's cut off by another big bump, but the other boys still stay knocked out and the driver just keeps going, not even noticing that anything's changed. 

Liam keeps Zayn pressed onto his lap, the bumps of the car forcing Zayn to somewhat rock along with the movements, and shit, Liam's so tired he can't even think. The road's rough, Zayn's pressing into his crotch, and he's worn sweatpants. It's a great combination, if you're looking to get embarrassed. 

Even as the road gets slightly less worse, and the bumps get smaller, he's still rocking on Liam's lap. Liam tries to fight it, oh god, he really, really does, but he can't think about anything but the way Zayn rolls on his lap, the way he does it so smoothly and voluntarily...he can't focus, he's too tired.

And pretty soon, Liam's gone fully hard in his sweatpants.

It was an accident, really! Rubbing and tiredness mixed just right, and now he's blushing and trying to hide it, but he can't help it. 

He bites his lip as the pavement evens out, becoming smoother and everything's quiet for a little.

But his damn erection still won't go away, and it won't stop swelling. It's pressing against Zayn. Liam's sweating now, because he knows Zayn knows. Liam just hopes that the road stays like this for a while, that it's calm and nothing else happens, but pretty soon, they're back to the same rocky path as before.

"Liam?" Zayn whispers, clutching Liam's thighs for dear life as the road turns back to a collection of potholes and stones.

"Y-Yeah?" He stammers. 

Zayn doesn't move his body. He just drops his voice and whispers. "Are you...?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am," Liam mutters, blushing as he looks down at his lap. He's so goddamn embarrassed, he just wants to jump out of the car and hide.

"Liam..."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm tired, I couldn't - " Liam doesn't know how to explain.

Zayn sighs and relaxes his body, and Liam notices he's suddenly focused and just a bit more on-edge than before.

"Sh," Zayn says, spreading his legs a bit, "It's alright." His voice sounds huskier when he speaks, and Liam doesn't know what to make of that.

Truthfully, he can't take it. He can't believe this is happening, Zayn's here, his legs widening and Liam can't stop bucking up into him, and even though they're both wearing clothes, it's the best thing he's ever felt.

"You like this?" Liam asks, quietly and a bit astounded.

"Yeah," Zayn mutters, letting the rocky pavement beneath their feet do most of the work.

"Have you always?" It slips out, Liam didn't mean for it to, but nobody else is awake and it's just them and the moment seemed right.

"I guess so. Like I said, you're handsome," Zayn whispers, "and it's not the first time we've done something like this, is it?" He's not entirely wrong, and that's what makes Liam shudder. It'd only happened "on accident" or when they were drunk or a little stoned, but it was just friendly. Now it was something else. Hungry, passionate, and a little risky. 

Even once the road evens out, and it's back to smooth pavement, Liam's still buzzing and he can't get his erection to go away. It's pressing right between Zayn's thighs, and god the entire world feels so right when Zayn rubs himself on Liam, it feels like they've spun off the road as Liam rests his head back and lets Zayn work. Liam nearly feels sick; he has to rest his hand on Zayn's thigh just to remember that he's still alive and in his own body, not that he's drifted away to some foreign planet.

Clearly, it's been a while since something like this has happened.

As Liam's hand ghosts over Zayn's lap, he finds Zayn's cock parted to the right side of his pants. Liam bites his lip and Zayn inhales quickly and sharply. "I - I didn't mean to, I didn't know...I didn't know you...uh, you're not wearing any briefs, are you?" Liam stammers, his cheeks flushing a bit. Zayn shakes his head and stops rocking into Liam for just a little while.

"They're uncomfortable, aren't they?" Zayn laughs, "gotta be comfy for the road."

"Yeah," Liam agrees.

"You're not wearing any either, are you?"

"No," Liam admits, blushing heavily.

"I can tell."

"They're uncomfortable," Liam snickers, mocking his friend. He squeezes Zayn's hips. "And you're _nasty."_

Zayn lets a little laugh escape, trying his best to keep his voice down. "Maybe a little. Just a _little.",_ he confesses.

"I kinda like...this," Liam smiles. Zayn lifts his back off of his chest and squeezes past Liam's knees, like he's about to get up and switch seats. "What are you - "

Zayn's turned himself around so quickly that Liam's not even finished his sentence by the time they're face to face.

"You like me like this?" Zayn asks, bringing a soft hand to Liam's cheek. He grins as Liam dips into his touch, and Zayn knows he's in control now.

"Yeah," Liam breathes, complying too easily with Zayn's touch. 

Zayn brings his hand to Liam's other cheek. "You need it? You need me?"

"Yeah..."

There's a ringing now, a buzzing in Liam's brain as their noses touch. Liam lets his hands drift to Zayn's ass, his hands cupping it softly as his friend straddles him. They can both see each other's laps, there's no hiding it now. Liam's gone, and Zayn's nearly there. Zayn tilts his head to the side and presses his soft lips to Liam's, tasting each other like it was the first time. Liam nearly chokes as their tongues touch. He's having a hard time thinking about anything besides wanting to feel Zayn's hand pressed to his inner thigh, oh god, he really does need it.

Eyes still closed, Zayn brings his hand to the space between Liam's legs. He breaks their kiss and starts rubbing there, palming at Liam through his thin (and unfortunately, gray) sweatpants. Liam's mouth falls slack as he spreads his legs wider. He winces and softly rests his head back, letting Zayn touch him in any way he wants because any way is good. He wraps a hand around the back of Zayn's neck and pulls him in, scattering heavy and wet kisses along his tanned jaw and collarbone, moving his lips back up to nip at his ear before Zayn whispers and it almost stops Liam's breathing, again.

"Can I...?" Zayn asks, moving his hand off of the fabric, pointing down at Liam's crotch with a shy, nervous smile. Liam nods quickly and surely, letting Zayn pull the waistband of his sweats down. Liam has to wiggle a bit to get them down past his ass, but it's worth it. 

"Spit," Zayn commands.

"Huh?"

He repeats himself. "Spit. Spit in my hand."

Liam doesn't ask, he just does. He spits in Zayn's hand and Zayn's rubbing and teasing the tip of his cock now, and Liam's elated to see that Zayn's starting to get pretty hard himself. Liam's biting the inside of his cheek as he laces his hand up into Zayn's hair, who barely even notices his touch. He's so focused, it's kind of crazy, but insanely sexy. Liam cradles Zayn's head as he jerks faster and harder, and Liam's swearing and moaning under his breath. He sweats and bucks up into Zayn's grip. It happens so quickly, too quickly, actually - Liam's young, and it's been too long since anyone's done this for him. He almost feels slightly ashamed, but then he remembers Zayn was basically letting Liam fuck him through fabric previously, so his early orgasm was pretty understandable.

Liam's gripping Zayn's thigh as he stammers through his orgasm, clutching the fabric of Zayn's pants as he tries not to yelp. He's made a mess, of course...but he and Zayn can worry about that later. 

"Shit, Zayn..." Liam swears, perhaps a bit too loudly.

"Sh! You're gonna wake the others, stupid," he whispers, kissing Liam's neck. Zayn notices now that Liam's basically sweat through his shirt, and he can see his nipples poking through. It's extremely sexy, and kinda cute. He brushes his fingers against them and Liam's eyes dart up at his in less than a millisecond. He lets Zayn touch and play with his nipples for a minute before grabbing his hand, begging him to stop or he's gonna lose himself all over again.

"Let me do something for you, yeah?" Liam asks, taking Zayn's hand in his. 

"Alright," Zayn smiles, feeling somewhat accomplished and a little proud. He's done Liam in, basically. Liam's his, at least for tonight.

Liam's never been so submissive before, but if Zayn likes it, he'll do it. He asks, "What do you want?" 

"What do you wanna give me, babe?"

"I dunno. Do you watch porn?" 

"Yeah, babe. Of course I do."

Liam brings Zayn's hand back up to his chest, pressing it against the damp fabric there. "What d'you like, then? When you're watching that stuff?"

Zayn raises an eyebrow. "You're gonna let me tie you up and spank you? In the car?"

Liam had no clue his friend was this kinky. "I...no. I mean, maybe...uh, later? Later. But, uh, what about right now?"

"You could suck my fingers...?"

Liam's eyelids drop a bit and he smirks. Liam would've loved to suck him off, but it's kinda hard to do that in a cramped car. He'd save it for later. His voice drops a bit. "I'm willing." 

He lifts Zayn's fingers to his mouth, first licking the tips of them before letting Zayn push in past his lips. Zayn starts slowly, letting his fingers slide along Liam's tongue with a slow pace. Liam's got his hands back on Zayn's hips, Zayn who's got his hand shoved into his sweats, tugging and pulling at himself. Liam opens his eyes and locks his gaze on Zayn, but his eyes are shut and all Zayn's thinking about is the way Liam's mouth feels and how he can't wait until they get to the cabin they've rented out for the weekend. 

Liam's gaze drifts down and he sees that Zayn's rubbing himself, and he wants to touch. He moves his hands towards Zayn, but Zayn shakes his head "no". So Liam puts his hands back on Zayn's hips and lets him fuck harder into his mouth, saliva dripping down his chin as Zayn starts going faster. Who knew he was into this kind of shit? Liam knew he was quiet, but he didn't think he was repressed. Maybe he was just kinky. Whatever he was, Liam liked it, and he didn't want it to stop. Zayn continued jacking himself off, and Liam knew he was getting closer because he'd fallen out of rhythm and his fingers fell from Liam's lips. Zayn brought the fingers that'd been in Liam's mouth onto the head of his cock, rubbing the wet fingers on the tip until he was finishing messily all over Liam's sweatpants, which were basically ruined at this point. 

As Zayn came down from it all, Liam ran his hands over his friend's back and down towards his ass before leaning in for another kiss.

"That was fun," Zayn smiles, all out of breath and looking extremely tired.

"I didn't know you were so kinky. I wish you would've told me," Liam mutters, laughing a bit. The whole thing seemed so odd, but he chose not to question it. 

"Well, now you know, babe. Just the tip of the iceberg, y'know?" Zayn says as he lets out a crooked and sleepy smile. 

Liam nods, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Zayn looks down at the mess they've made. "We gotta clean this up though, don't we?" 

Liam lifts his shirt, which was already ruined, over his head and wipes up their mess quickly and quietly. He stows the shirt under their seats while Zayn leans past and over Liam, still straddling him. He reaches for his bag with a grunt, and pulls out two pairs of fresh pants, one for him, and one for Liam. 

"Aw, Zayn. Look at you, takin' care of me," Liam smiles, in that big, goofy way that makes Zayn giggle.

"Gotta do what's best for my friends." Zayn pauses. "Guess we're a bit more than friends though, aren't we?"

"Are we?" Liam asks, shifting his position so that he and Zayn can put their respective pants on. Liam's taken a bright blue pair, and Zayn's chosen black. The colors match nicely, and Liam wonders if Zayn did that on purpose.

"I think so," Zayn shrugs, cupping his hands around Liam's hips. 

"Yeah. Maybe you're right," Liam agrees, trailing his hands down Zayn's sides until they're resting on his thighs again. 

"More than friends, then. It's official," Zayn smiles, and even though the meaning of that sentence is beyond vague, the two of them are smiling happily. "Wanna catch a bit of sleep before the lads wake up?" Zayn asks, playfully tilting his head sideways. 

"Yeah. Only if you promise to rest your back against me, though. It'll look weird if they find us like this." Zayn nods at that and turns himself around, scooting his ass up a bit, more on Liam's crotch than it'd been before. 

The two fall asleep like that, completely tired out and with Zayn's head resting between Liam's neck and shoulder.

They'll just have to discuss everything when they wake up. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AHH BAD ENDING IM SORRY AHHH --- chances are im gonna come back and edit this  
> let me know what u think!!!!  
> also omg i didn't include this but i wonder if the driver saw everything1!?!!?!??! maybe he was too focused on the road idk i'll figure it out later oops


End file.
